Seven Sounds Great
by MissDott
Summary: I guess since I didn't punch him, Kiba thought it was safe to continue. 'I mean, we worked well together before, remember' I swallowed. Remember? Oh yes. I remembered. He smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. 'It wont be that bad, Ani.' [KibaXOC]
1. Chapter 1

I was frowning. I know I was. I could feel the extra effort my muscles were taking to pull this frown off.

But I couldn't help it.

I glanced at the man next to me. Then to the Mission Scroll in my hand. And lastly to the Lady Hokage sitting in front of me.

I watched as she poured her self a small cup of something. From the smell... Sake.

Goodness. Did she start early or what? It was barely three in the afternoon.

She downed it and sighed. "You two have never worked together. Am I correct?" she asked quietly.

I frowned deeper. I really, really wish I could stop frowning. But it seems my face muscles have decided to do what they wish.

"Not directly on a mission together," he answered. "But I've seen Ani in action."

I glared at him.

The nerve.

Tsunde-sama tapped her chin. "I see." She looked back and forth between us. "So you are familiar with each other?"

He grinned. "Quite familiar."

I stiffened.

What a pompous ASS.

He met my eyes. And winked!!!

Do not scream. Do not scream. DO not scream. DO NOT scream. DO NOT SCREAM.

I took a deep breath. And another.

Tsunde-sama was staring at me. I could tell she knew something was off. She was giving me the 'Um, you're freaking me out kind of, a little bit' look. I guess I don't normally look as red as a tomato or ready to explode.

"Is there going to be a problem between you two on this mission?"

"No!" I practically yelled. Her eyes widened slightly and that ASS was laughing now.

I could FEEL my face burn hotter than before.

I tried again. "No, Lady Hokage. The mission will be accomplished. There should be no problem." This time I spoke in what I hoped was a calm and relaxed voice.

But I have a feeling I just made myself look even more stupid.

I need this mission. I need the money. Dammit!

Tsunde-sama nodded slowly. "Alright. Now listen. This wont be as simple as it seems. It's a mission in it's self to just enter the Lightning Country." She set two brightly colored scrolls on her desk before us. "Murata Jotaro is waiting in the Hidden Cloud Village with very important information. You need to collect him and bring him back." A third scroll was set on top of the others. "We need him. Not just the information."

She pushed her chair back and stood with both palms on her desk. Revealing way more of her chest then I needed to see.

I wonder if she has back problems?

"He'll be meeting you in a small restaurant called Tojo's in exactly 6 weeks from tomorrow. That's plenty of time for you two to get there and settle in."

I nodded politely and wondered what information could this Jotaro have?

"I expect you both will be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

He spoke again. "Of course, Lady Hokage."

I just nodded. No need to look like a bigger idiot.

"Alright. You two are to bring Murata Jotaro to me right away once you return."

I reached for the scrolls and placed them in my bag. "Yes, Lady Hokage."

"You two are dismissed. I'll see you when you return."

We both bowed and left the room quietly.

As soon as the door was shut behind us I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me close.

"Kiba. I will break your arm off if you do not remove it now," I hissed.

I looked into his eyes. He really wasn't all that taller than me. About half a head taller. And his eyes were still as dark as I remember them being. His hair a little longer, but just as wild.

And that little smirk. That hasn't changed either.

"Oh, come on, Ani." He pulled me tighter one last time before letting me go. "This is going to be a blast."

I stopped walking right at the top of the stairs and crossed my arms.

He was one step below me and now we were eye to eye. He sighed. "Okay. Look, Ani. I need the money. You need the money. This is just another easy mission, with a fat sack of money at the end of it." He reached out and grabbed the end of my braid.

I guess I was so shocked by him playing with my hair I couldn't do anything about it.

I mean. How long has it been since he'd done that? Took the end of my light brown braid and flipped it around? Weeks? No. Months...

I met his eyes again.

I guess since I didn't punch him he thought it was safe to continue. "I mean, we worked well together before, remember?"

I swallowed.

Remember? Oh yes. I remembered.

He smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. "It wont be that bad, Ani. I'll even try to be civil."

I rolled my eyes. He dropped my braid. And the spell was broken.

"Right, Kiba."

He frowned.

I walked around him, and I heard him behind me. We descended the rest of the stairs in silence.

Once we were outside he reached out and touched my shoulder. And for the fifth time today I looked into his eyes.

"I'll pick you up at your flat tomorrow morning at seven?"

I nodded. "Seven sounds great."

He smiled and then walked away whistling.

Slowly I walked home.

Seven would only come to soon.

**Chapter One**

**Seven Sounds Great**

---

A/n: This popped in my head. So I thought, why not?

Disclaimer: Naruto and all associated characters, names, places, ect. does not belong to me. Except Ani.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into his dark eyes and I found I couldn't look away.

I could barely breath.

His tanned skin was practically glowing from the camp fire we had made for the night.

And his face was so close to mine.

I could see the light freckles on his nose.

The fire reflecting in his eyes.

The warmth of his breath on my cheeks.

The heat of his body so close to mine.

He smiled and brought a hand up to push my hair away from my face.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "I've missed you so much."

I shivered as his other hand slid down my arm and pulled my hand to his lips.

I watched in fascination as he softly kissed the tip of each of my fingers.

"Did you miss me?" he asked softly and kissed my palm. And the inside of my wrist. My forearm. The inside of my elbow. My shoulder. My neck. Just under my ear.

I let out a sigh as he asked again, "Did you miss me?"

I could only nod and try not to moan as his warm breath teased my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He put his face so close to mine and I forgot to exhale. All I could do was stare into those dark eyes.

"Its alright to breath," he said with a slight smile and cupped my face with his hands.

I nodded again and let out my breath feeling less light headed.

He nuzzled my nose with his and he laughed quietly. "It's nice to know you haven't changed."

I closed my eyes. "Have you changed, Kiba?"

The nuzzling stopped, his hands left my face, and I could feel the heat from his body move away from mine.

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes in shock.

Was he apologizing?! Kiba never apologized.

But I never seen him look so dejected. His hands in his lap, his face turned to the ground.

"I'm so sorry for what I did." He fingered a small fray in his pants. "I never meant to hurt you."

I crawled forward to him. "Kiba…"

He looked up, and grinned into my kiss. I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around him, my lips never leaving his.

I tried pulling away once, just to look into his eyes again, but pulling away didn't work. He followed me and slid his left hand around my neck and dug his fingers into my long hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

He was like a drug, hazing my mind and making my heart beat like crazy. I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

He gently laid me on my back and broke the kiss.

Gasping for air I smiled and opened my eyes. "Kiba…"

He traced my swollen lips with his thumb and then kissed a trail from my neck to my earlobe. "Oh Ani…"

**Chapter Two**

**Hello Reality**

"Ani."

I smiled.

"Ani."

His touch faded and I vainly reached out for him.

"Ani."

But his voice was louder.

"_Ani_."

I frowned.

"ANI!"

With a jerk I opened my eyes. And there he was leaning over me, with that smirk of his.

"You were dreaming."

My frown deepened. "Dreaming?" I looked around. I was in the tent. Wasn't I just outside… By the fire…

Oh. My. Gods.

He chuckled. "Must have been a great dream too, the way you were moaning."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "Moaning?" I squeaked out.

"Yeah. _Moaning_. You _woke me up_ with your _moaning_."

It was a dream. All a dream. Oh shit. Kill me. Someone _just kill me_. I brought my blanket up over my face as Kiba laughed some more. "Go back to bed, Kiba."

"You're not going to tell me about your dream?"

"No!"

"Aw." I could just picture him pouting. "Come on, Ani."

"Fine. I was getting a back rub in my dream. Happy?"

Now that's got to be the worse lie I have ever told.

"You sure it wasn't a rub somewhere el-"

I sat up and whacked him with my small pillow. "Kiba!"

He chuckled and returned to his side of the tent. "Alright, alright. I'll go back to bed."

"Thank-you." I said and laid back down.

It was quiet. The only sounds I could hear was Akamaru's snorts out side the tent. A couple crickets chirping. And the wind rustling through the trees.

And Kiba's breathing.

I closed my eyes and slowly my embarrassment faded away. Deep breath. And another. And-

"Hey Ani."

I sighed. "Yes, Kiba?"

Next time we camped outside I wasn't sharing a tent. Even if it was safer.

"Were you dreaming about me?"

I opened my eyes are stared at the top of then tent. "Why would you ask that?" I whispered back.

"You asked me if I had changed."

"I did?"

I turned my face towards him. He was propped up on one elbow and his blanket barely covered his naked chest.

WHEN DID HE TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT?!

He scratched his shoulder. "Yeah. You did."

I had a hard time concentrating on his words. "Oh. Well, I don't remember that part of my dream."

"Oh. Really?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, and I heard him lay back down.

"Hey, Ani."

"Yes?"

"I _have_ changed."

My eyes snapped back open. What was I supposed to say to that?

Great! Now let's reenact my dream and make out like crazy we're teenagers.

Or, lets get back together right now and pretend like you never ripped out my heart and stomped on it.

I said the only thing I could manage spit out, "Um, goodnight Kiba."

He sighed. "Goodnight."

I heard him roll away from me and sigh again.

I tried to stop the tears.

And no matter how many times I called my self stupid, or pathetic, they just kept coming.

--

A/N: I've decided to continue with this, since this is far more popular than I thought it would be.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all associated characters, names, places, ect. does not belong to me. Except Ani. Or any other person, thing, place you don't recognize.


End file.
